Too Close For Comfort
by stjmavsgirl41
Summary: James and Lily used to be best friends. What happened? How did they ever start dating? I really REALLY suck at summaries! Just come and read! mostly LJ, maybe a little SBOC, we'll see
1. Chapter 1

**Lily and James used to be the best of friends…what happened? Now they find it hard to be around each other. So then how do they ever start dating? Read and find out ;) Prologue to the main story, please review if you like it!**

**A/N: So I'm writing this first chapter, kind of like a prologue to the story I want to write…so read this, and please PLEASE review if you like it! I want positive feedback before I write anymore. This begins at the end of their 6****th**** year, while on the train back to Kings Cross. Please tell me if you like it! Also, the name of the story is based on the song "Too Close For Comfort" by McFly. Go listen to it if you get a chance..it's a good song!**

Too Close For Comfort 

"Lil—how did we ever get like this?" James Potter asked, sadly running a hand through his naturally unkempt hair. Lily scowled at the action she had come to loath, but said nothing.

"Seriously. What happened to us? We used to be really close in fourth year. We told each other everything. But then in fifth year…. something changed. Suddenly you—you couldn't stand me. It's not like I did anything to _you_…"

At this, Lily erupted. "DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO _ME?_ Oh no, of course not! You've been a complete _gentleman_ to me the past couple of years, what with _telling_ me to go out with you, never asking OF COURSE! And what else…oh yes, what about the time you turned my hair green so that, how did you put it, it would 'match my eyes'? Very nice James, really…"

"Oh come on Lily, the green hair thing was only a joke, you know, 'knock knock, who's there, ha ha' kind of joke? But of course you wouldn't remember what a joke is, what with you being a tight-wad and all…"

Lily stood up abruptly, dropping her Siamese cat, Jasper, to the floor, and slowly took a few steps towards James.

"You asked what happened to us James?" Lily asked, strangely calm. James nodded, knowing the storm was coming.

"One of us grew up. _THAT'S _what happened. I grew up over the summer between fourth and fifth year and you didn't. You kept your silly little tricks coming all through fifth year _and _this year." When James looked confused, she went on. "Oh yeah James, hexing Severus Snape with your little group of 'Marauders', because you guys can't pick on someone your own size. Almost getting him _killed_ just to teach him a lesson about spying on people…I still can't believe you did that James! With Remus in his form that night…he could've killed Snape! But no, go for the kid that's the biggest outcast in school, the guys with no friends to help him out—"

"Lily," James stopped her, "First of all, it was Sirius' idea to take Snape down to the Forbidden Forest that night, not mine. And secondly, I only hex Snape because he calls you, well, you know. And you don't deserve to be talked to like that!"

"Yes James, I know what he calls me. A mudblood. But don't you think I can handle him myself? You don't have to be my knight-in-shining-armor all the time James! I'm a big girl! I'm the best in our year at Charms! It's not as if I'm going to let him turn me into a frog!"

"Lil, if he got the chance, he'd do something much worse than turn you into a frog, believe me…"

Lily shook her head. She was frustrated. He just didn't _get it…_

"Look James, I guess it's cool that you feel you have to protect me all the time, but I assure you, you don't. I can take care of myself, I don't need anybody's help…I'm quite fine on my own—"

It was now James' turn to vent. "JESUS LILY! That's it with you isn't it? You can't STAND for anybody to help you! You can't STAND to be just a little dependent on _anyone!_ You're too bloody independent to let anyone help you and too stubborn to let anyone get close to you! Damn, you won't even let your supposed 'best friend', Maggie, get too close to you, in fear of actually being a little _vulnerable_ for once! Can't you open up a little so someone can get to know you…I mean _actually _get to know you? Hell, I thought I knew you back in fourth year. You told me everything. But when you came back from summer vacation, you clammed up. Stopped confiding in everybody, me, Maggie, Remus…"

Lily looked down at her shoes while James continued his rant. She struggled to control the tears that wanted to fall so badly. She couldn't show her vulnerability now. She'd come too far, covered too many tracks…it was too late for vulnerability. It was James Potter she was thinking about. He would _feed_ off of her tears…well she wouldn't let him see her walls falling…

"…So maybe instead of keeping your heart locked up in a cage, you could actually let someone in for once! But you know what? Forget that. That would be much too hard for the ice queen, Lily Evans."

And with that, James took hold of his trunk and dragged it out of the compartment. As soon as the door had slid shut, Lily's resolve crumbled. She cried, not a deep sob with a river of tears, for that was not the style of Lily Evans. She cried a soft cry, with few tears, but much emotion. As the meaning of all that James had said finally sinking in and taking hold within her, the train came to a screeching stop at Platform 9 ¾. While gathering her things silently, hearing the mass of people outside her door desperately ready to begin vacation, Lily heard the door slide open once more. She knew who it was even before she turned around.

James poked his head inside the door, but stood for a moment in silence, observing the scene before him. She stood there, eyes red and swollen, but to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her auburn hair in a low ponytail and her emerald eyes glistening with tears she was trying to hide, he was at a loss for words for a moment. When he regained his thought, James was filled with regret and instead of saying "sorry" like he had planned, all he could choke out before leaving was:

"Have a nice summer Lily."

**A/N: I know, pretty harsh on James' end, but we'll get more into why he's saying these things about Lily **_**if**_** you want me to write more! And I will, IF you review telling me to do so! I also promise that if I do write more, the next chapters will be much more light. I mean, come on, with Sirius Black in a story, how can you not have your light moments?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own any of this except some of the plot and a few of the characters I made up. The rest belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: thank you for I think, the two of you that reviewed! I appreciated the two of you! So this chapter is dedicated to ****natasharice**** and the other anonymous reviewer! Thanks for your comments! I'm having a bit of writer's block right now, so we'll see how this chapter goes! You know the drill: Read and Review!**

"Lily! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" Maggie Woods screamed, running towards the room that she and her friend shared during the summer. Maggie was much shorter than Lily, standing at 5'1" next to Lily's 5'6". She had light chestnut hair and was built like an athlete, thanks to her years as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She and Lily had been friends since first year, and although they had known each other for 7 years, Maggie still felt like she barely knew Lily Evans. Which is why she agreed with James Potter. Secretly, of course.

Maggie entered the room with magazines, books, and clothes strewn all over the floor and bounced onto the bed where Lily sat. Lily grabbed her letter from Maggie's hands unenthusiastically and took her time breaking the seal on the back of the envelope. By the time she reached her letter inside, she looked up to find Maggie staring curiously at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Read your own letter!" Lily said jokingly, pressing her own parchment against her chest.

"Well, unlike you, I don't move at a snail's pace, so I'm already done with mine!" the other girl threw back at her. "Now hurry up and read it, I wanna see if I win 5 galleons!"

"Maggie, why would you be winning 5 galleons from me reading my letter?" Lily asked, confused. Then it hit her. "Oh no, are you and Black betting again? I thought I told you to quit doing that! Let me tell you right now missy, if you run out of money, I am not, _repeat_, am not paying for your candy in Hogsmeade again!

"Lily, relax!" Maggie soothed, "I may be gambling a little _tiny_ bit again, but I swear, I am going to win this one! Before school let out, me and Sirius made a bet that you would make Head Girl. I, of course, said you would, while Sirius said it would be Alice Prewitt." Lily rolled her eyes. "Now hurry up and make me 5 galleons richer!"

The redhead held her letter out in front of her. As she read, a slight smile began to develop on her face. When she was done, she carefully took her time refolding the parchment and sliding it back into the envelope.

"Oh, come on Lil, tell me already!" said her friend bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Do you want the good news first, or the bad news first?" Lily asked after she was done with her meticulous work.

"Uhhhhh, good news!" Maggie said crossing her fingers.

"Well, you can start writing your victory speech to Black, I made Head Girl." Lily began.

"YES! Ha ha, that git, I told him I would win—"

"Wait, now for the bad news," Lily interjected. Maggie said nothing, but nodded her head telling Lily to proceed. "James Potter is Head Boy."

Maggie sat in silence for a moment, but then regained her thought process. "I'm sorry, but why is working with the most gorgeous guy in the school every day in close corridors bad news? Any girl in the school would _kill_ to have perks like that!" Suddenly Maggie realized what was so bad. "Lils, are you still embarrassed by the row the two of you had at the end of school last year?"

Lily stared down at her hands. "I was pretty mad at him at first. The things he said were really hurtful, but now I'm just ashamed. He probably thinks I'm the most pathetic person—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Maggie cut in, "are we thinking of the same James Potter here? The one that asks you to go out with him every chance he gets and the one that has been in love with you since we were eleven years old? Because if we are…I don't think you know him very well."

Lily shook her head. "Maggie, you didn't hear what he said to me on the train that day. Everything he said was awful…but true. I don't open up to anyone. I know that. But ever since my parents…you know…and Petunia…I don't want to trust anybody; get close enough to anyone, so that if they ever left…I wouldn't be left by myself again." She stopped and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I never let you in on what's going on inside my head Mag. I know that's what friends do…but it's just hard."

Maggie crawled towards Lily and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I know how you are and I'm okay with it. But do you realize…you were opening up to me just now?" Lily sniffled.

"Seriously though Lil, if you don't let down your walls so people can see who you really are, well…that's no way to live!" Maggie explained as she let go of her friend. "And Lily, just remember that I'm always here for you, if you ever _do _want to tell me your deep dark secrets." Lily laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Think about it: life is an awful, ugly place not to have a best friend." Maggie said sincerely. The two hugged again and Maggie abruptly ran for the door.

"Wait," Lily said jumping up too, "where are you running off to?"

"Like you said, I've got to get a move on on my letter to Sirius. I want my money. I'd really like to stock up on candy for my stash at school before we go back!" Maggie yelled running down the hall.

"Chocoholic," Lily laughed as she walked back into the room and plopped back down on the bed. She buried her face in one of the big fluffy pillows and sighed. How was she ever going to face James Potter?

September 1st came to soon for Lily. She had dreaded the day that she would have to see James again and not it was here. Before her letter had arrived, she had sort of hoped that she hadn't gotten the Head Girl position so that she could simply avoid him all year. Now that she had been appointed the position however, there would be no avoiding him. Most of the time, they would be in close corridors…literally! It was required that the Head boy and girl share a common room and connecting dorms. They would also be seeing each other in classes _and _on nightly patrols about the castle. Lily decided that her last year at Hogwarts was going to be complete _torture._

That morning, Lily decided to dress in muggle clothing, wearing jeans and a plain black T-shirt. At the last minute, she threw on a gray hooded jacket to conceal her bright red hair. She wanted to avoid him as long as she could, and although it was still quite warm outside, the jacket would have to work.

As soon as the two girls ran through Platform 9 ¾, Lily immediately threw the hood over her head and Maggie dragged her toward the train. Lily didn't let her hair down until she and her friend were safely inside a compartment with their trunks covering Lily so that an outsider looking in wouldn't be able to see they were there.

"Lily, you're being so stupid," Maggie said as she craned her neck over a trunk trying to see her friend. "You really need to get over it. I mean, I know your embarassed, but this is a little _too_ much."

Right as Maggie finished her sentence, Lily heard the compartment door slide open.

"Well hello James!" said Maggie happily, quickly glancing over at Lily hidden between the trunks, "How was your summer?"

James ran a hand through his hair and ran his eyes across the small room, obviously looking for something. More like _someone…_

"Oh, you know, the same old stuff…" James said now craning his neck over the trunks as Lily slid down farther in her seat to obscure her from his view. "Quidditch," his neck craned higher and Lily slid lower. "Hanging out," you know the drill, higher…lower. "The usual," James finally said, lowering his neck from looking.

Maggie just nodded in comprehension and for a moment they sat in silence, Lily holding her breath so that she might not be heard.

"So James, is there anything I can do for you?" Maggie finally asked.

"Well, yeah, I was wondering if you'd seen Lily anywhere. We need to head on over to the prefect's compartment to address them"

Lily shook her head furiously in Maggie's direction, but Maggie pretended not to see her.

"Of course I have!" Maggie said smiling widely. Lily was going to kill her. "She's right here, between the trunks!"

Instead of standing, Lily stuck her hand up and waved. James stood in silence before saying, "Lily, we really need to get over there. They'll be expecting us soon."

Lily finally stood up, trying to push a few of the trunks out of her way. When she reached the door, Lily turned her head back to Maggie and mouthed the words "I'm going to KILL you!" but Maggie only smiled cheekily and Lily followed James out the door.

As they walked towards the prefect's compartment, neither of them said a word. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, James spoke.

"Lily, can I talk to a minute before the meeting begins?"

She finally looked up at him. "Well you are right now aren't you?" she said, giving him the go-ahead.

They reached the more spacious compartment and quickly went to the more secluded area of the room that no one had yet occupied. Before James began to talk, Lily observed her surroundings. In the opposite corner of the room, she saw one of James' best friends, Remus Lupin, chatting happily with Alice Prewitt of Ravenclaw. Of all the Marauders, Lupin was Lily's favorite. Although he was usually in on all of the ridiculous pranks the other boys pulled, he seemed to have the best head on his shoulders. They had become friends the following year and Remus seemed to trust her enough to confide in her his most terrible secret. When he was a child, a werewolf had bitten him and now every month, he had to endure his horrible transformation into the beast. He was one of the best people she knew, and Lily wished there were some way she could help him. But how…

James clearing his throat brought her back to reality and her eyes snapped back to his face. What she saw in his eyes was not his normal, playful glint, but something else…something that seemed like regret.

"Lily, do you remember the talk we had on the last day of school last year?" Lily simply nodded her head.

"Well, when the train stopped and I came in and said to have a happy holiday…well…what I really meant to say was…" James seemed to be struggling with his words, which Lily noticed was strangely uncharacteristic for him. "What I meant to say was that I'm sorry."

Lily widened her eyes in surprise. Never had she heard James Potter say he was sorry and never in a million years would she of dreamed of him saying it to her.

"Looking back, I said some really hurtful things to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. I just…I never meant to make you cry. That was never my intention, however it may have seemed like it was. But you saying that I hadn't grown up, that I was immature…it triggered something in me. I kind of felt like I had Turret's syndrome there for a minute." To James' surprise, Lily snickered.

"Anyway, I didn't really mean the things that I said. I don't really think you're a tightwad. And you're definently not an 'ice queen'. So…I guess what I wanted to know was…will you forgive me?"

Lily had really not expected this. She sat there for a moment without saying anything, and James was afraid he had lost her when:

"Of course I forgive you," Lily said and it was James' turn for his eyes to widen. "If we're going to be the Head's this year. We have to work together. And if we're constantly avoiding each other…well…what good is that going to do? Also James, what you said…well, most of it was true. I know that it was really wrong to shut you out like that a few years ago. It was just that my summer had been really rough. I had lost some people close to me who said they would never leave and…they did." James just stared, but nodded for her to go on. "Anyway, I realize now that life's not worth living if you're going to keep to yourself all the time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to get to know you again. Without you asking me out all the time and without me constantly yelling at you. I want to get back to being friends. But, you're going to have to help me. And so are Maggie and Remus. It's going to be hard for me to open up all at once. I need to start small, you know?" James nodded in agreement. "So…can we try this? See if being friends works?" Lily asked.

"I think it's a great idea," James said and Lily smiled. "Right now though, I think we need to deliver our address to the prefects before they start to get rowdy," James said professionally. Lily snorted.

"Please, James," she said, "they're prefects. They won't get rowdy. I mean…they're pretty much…tightwads."

They both laughed and walked to the front of the room to give their address, happier than they had been the whole entire summer.

**A/N: So, I ended up not liking this chapter much. What did you guys think? Review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Summer just got to me…but I'm back now hopefully! And I had a tad bit of writer's block to go along with it! Then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out! Awesome book, I couldn't have wished for anything more! And the OOTP movie was pretty awesome as well! Anyway, read and review please ******

"Well, I'm a little concerned about the new prefects," Lily told James as they left the Prefect's compartment after their speech. "They don't seem mature enough to handle the responsibility that this job requires."

"I don't know about that. I mean, look at me. I've never been a prefect before, and here I am Head Boy," James said. "Oh my God, I'm totally wrong for this job. Why did Dumbledore choose me for this Lily? I'm going to screw up, I know it!"

"Wow James, I didn't know your self-esteem was so low. Not so cocky now are we?" Lily asked, taken aback by James' lack of confidence. James just glared at her. "I was only joking!" Lily said quickly, "You'll do fine James. Dumbledore wouldn't have given you this job if he didn't think you could handle it. Personally, I think you'll do great. You've grown up James."

"Thanks Lily. It means a lot." For a moment they walked in silence, both feeling awkward.

"Well this is where I stop," James said pointing to the compartment they had stopped next to. Lily glanced inside. She could see James' best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus already sitting inside, as well as, Lily was shocked to see, Maggie.

"I believe this is where I stop as well," Lily said gesturing inside at Maggie. James slid open the door allowing Lily to enter before he did.

"I'm just saying Magnolia," Sirius was saying animatedly in the corner of the compartment with Maggie, "that looking at the Chudley Cannon's roster this year, there's no way they CAN'T win the Quidditch Cup."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "First of all Black, I think you're delusional. The Cannons have the worst roster in the league; they won't even make it past the first round. And don't even try to argue the subject!" Maggie said, seeing Sirius opening his mouth, ready for a rebuttal. "We are done with this conversation! And second, my name is NOT Magnolia! It's Maggie!"

"But Magnolia, you and Lillian are the Flower Twins!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Black, I think you just like messing up people's names. It's 'Lily' by the way." Lily said as she sat down next to Maggie.

"And you Lillian, just like calling people by their last names!" Sirius said, lounging back in his seat. "What's with all this 'Black' nonsense. It's Sirius! You know Lily, I'm beginning to think you don't like me much."

"That's not true!" Lily shot back. "You just get on my nerves sometimes and—"

"No, no, I know you hate me," he said sitting forward in his seat again, "which is very upsetting because I _love _you—"

James realizing what his friend was about to do said "Naw, Padfoot, man, don't do it, you're gonna embarrass yourself—"

But James was too late.

"_I think I love you!" _Sirius said, breaking out in song as James slapped his hand against his forehead.

"_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_

_A love there is no cure for"_

Lily stared disbelieving at the rest of the occupants of the cabin. James was hiding his face behind his hands, Remus and Peter were trying and failing miserably to conceal their hysterical laughing, and Maggie had the same incredulous look on her face that Lily had.

"_I think I love you_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say_

_I've never felt this way…"_

What else Sirius sang, nobody knew, for at that moment James had had enough. He had picked up his wand and cast a silencing spell on a now inaudible Sirius.

"James, what the hell is he smoking?" Lily asked after the shock of Sirius' outburst had worn off.

"Something pretty strong I imagine. We got a tad bored this summer and decided to listen to that muggle radio. Well, Padfoot heard this song and for some reason became quite taken with it, the stupid twit."

Lily laughed out loud at a now struggling Sirius, trying desperately to open his mouth and be heard.

"Alright," James said, "I'll release the charm if, and _only_ if, you promise to STOP SINGING!"

Sirius nodded his head furiously in agreement while the rest of the occupants of the compartment yelped with laughter. No sooner had James lifted the spell than the six of them felt the train screech to a halt outside of Hogsmeade station. The new year's adventure had officially begun.

The start of term feast was all a big blur to Lily. They had arrived at Hogwarts in the carriages drawn by seemingly invisible beings (invisible to most everyone except Lily anyway), and taken their seats at the respective House tables. Like normal, they sat in silence while the first years were sorted and Dumbledore made his start of term speech and, to Lily's great embarrassment, had Lily and James stand up so the school could see their new "role models". The delicious feast had come and gone and after speaking briefly with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore about their living arrangements, the two Heads had made their way to their private Common Room and dorms.

The Heads Common Room shared much resemblance to the Gryffindor Common Room, except it was a tad smaller, for only two people would be occupying it. A fire crackling in the grate welcomed them on their arrival and, as Sirius had said after viewing the room ("This is bloody AWESOME!"), it was pure bliss to have a private Common Room. There were no annoying lower classmen taking all the good armchairs and no stupid boy obsessed girls giggling everytime the Marauders walked in the door.

"Lily, aside from having all the responsibility's of this job, you are so lucky!" Maggie exclaimed as they sat in Lily's dorm while James and the rest of the boys checked out the other room.

"Yes, yes I know…don't you wish you would've been more studious in your younger years? This could all be yours you know…"

Maggie snorted. "Of course not! I definently wouldn't want the responsibility of planning prefects meetings, nightly corridor rounds, Hogsmeade trips and all that jazz. I'm quite content with only having to worry about Quidditch practice thanks."

"MAGNOLIA!" Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs that led up to Lily's room. "Get down here. It's time for yours truly to escort you back to Gryffindor tower"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Coming Black! I'll see you at breakfast in the morning Lily!" she said strolling down the stairs.

Lily sat alone for a few minutes in the silence of her room before a loud rumbling from her stomach was heard. She hadn't eaten much at the feast since she had eaten too many cookies in the Prefects Compartment earlier in the day. Having all the intentions of heading the kitchens by herself, she tugged on her robe and made her way down the stairs into the common room.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" a voice asked from the couch she had just passed.

Lily jumped and sweared. "James! You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry," James laughed. "So, where are you going Miss Head Girl? Not breaking any rules I hope."

"Shut it Potter, I'm sure you'll have broken most of the rules in the handbook by the end of this week. And for your information, I'm headed to the kitchens. I have a nasty craving for some treacle tart that _only_ the Hogwarts elves can cook up."

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to join you. I could always go for treacle tart, no matter what time of day."

Lily considered for a moment. "Alright. But if you get us caught, I'll never forgive you!"

"Lily, Lily," James said shaking his head. "You're talking to James Potter, the infamous Marauder. With me, you will _never_ get caught. I guarantee it."

"Is that so? What are you playing at?" she asked.

With a flick of James' wand, a cloak of some sorts was floating down from his room and into his hands.

"Is that what I think it is? Is that an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked stunned.

"Yeah, it is. My dad gave it to me when I started Hogwarts."

Realization hit Lily like a brick. "I get it now! This is how you and your friends never get caught going on midnight runs of the castle!"

"This is how. Now hurry up, I don't think I can wait any longer for that tart," James said, throwing the cloak over the two of them.

They pushed the portrait open and were standing in a deserted corridor. On their way to the kitchens, Lily held her breath a few times after passing Filch and Mrs. Norris, but James seemed totally unconcerned. They safely made it to the kitchens without being seen or heard.

"That's amazing! You're so lucky to have one!" Lily exclaimed closing the door behind them.

James just smiled as a small house elf ran up

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!" the small elf squealed, dancing around their knees. "What can we get you? You haven't been here in so long, we still have all those bottles of Firewhisky waiting in the back—"

"Um, yeah, yeah, that's great Melly thanks!" James interjected quickly as Lily fixed him with an inquisitive look. "I think all we need right now is some treacle tart."

"We'll have it ready in just a moment!" the elf yelled running towards the back of the kitchen. And sure enough, in less than five minutes, Lily and James were sitting on top of one of the counters eating not only treacle tart, but also every cake, pie, and cookie you could imagine.

"You know, while we're sitting here, we could start getting reacquainted like we talked about earlier." James said licking his spoon.

"Ok, ask me anything you want to know…well, almost anything. I'll tell you if you're getting too personal."

"Alright, I think we'll just go for the basics this round…uh, favorite color?"

Lily thought for a minute. "Oh! Definently turquoise. You?"

"Emerald green, like your eyes."

Lily blushed. "James…"

"I'm not coming on to you, I'm being honest! I really like that color."

"Well ok…but no more of that! I guess I'll go next. Favorite school subject?"

James smirked. "You would ask that, wouldn't you Evans? Well, I guess I'd have to say Transfiguration. I seem to grasp if pretty easily."

"Yeah, and because McGonagall favors you!"

"What?! That is not true!" Lily glared at him. "Ok, maybe just a little bit…but Flitwick dotes on you! But then again, you are the best at Charms in our year" James said setting his dessert bowl down. As soon as it touched the countertop, five house elves appeared taking it away.

"Thanks for the compliment!

"Your very welcome!" James said, leaning his back against the wall of the kitchen. "Next question! Favorite vacation?"

Lily thought for a moment. "The coast, most definently. We went there on holiday when I was younger and I fell in love. I love the way the ocean air makes my hair feel and I love the sensation of sand between my toes. Everything about it there is amazing." Lily finally came out of her trance. "What about you? Where's your favorite vacation?"

"Well," James started, "I definently like that island across the pond we like to call the United States." Lily rolled her eyes. "My family and Padfoot went over there this summer and went to this place muggle's over there really like. Las Vegas, but they also call it Sin City. They had these contraptions that when you put in money and pulled a lever, you could win more money! Of course it was muggle money, but still! Pretty awesome, huh? Hey, why are you laughing?" James asked seeing Lily break down in giggles.

"James those 'contraptions' are called slot machines!"

James was amazed. "How did you know that?!"

"If you don't remember, my parents are muggle's and I did grow up around them for 11 years…"

"Yeah, yeah, make me feel stupid." James complained as Lily's giggle finally subsided.

"Ok, so it's my turn to ask a question—"

"Wait, Lily. Can I ask another one?"

Lily was taken aback. "Um, sure I guess. Go ahead." She said, taking a freshly baked cookie from a tray that a group of house elves had just sat in front of her.

"What happened that summer? You know…the one between fourth and fifth year? The one where you changed."

Lily choked on her cookie. She had not been expecting this question so soon. Slowly leaning her head upward, her eyes finally meeting James', she pursed her lips and shook her head.

"It's too early James. I'm not ready. Not yet. I can't."

That was all she needed to say. James had expected this answer, and he didn't want to push her. He nodded in understanding. "Well…I'm pretty tired. You ready to head back to the dorm?"

Lily nodded and slid off the counter as James picked up the Invisibility Cloak. He threw it over them and they headed back to the common room, neither of them speaking for the rest of the night.


End file.
